Solo and Skywalker go for a walk in the park
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Han and Luke have a male bonding day, thrust upon them by their wives. What begins as a walk in the park becomes an all out wacky adventure when Luke loses a bet.


General Solo and Jedi Master Skywalker go to a park. Silliness ensues.

The morning sun began to heat the grass as Han and Luke entered the park. The slight breeze moved the lush landscape and Luke's hair. Today was a day off for both of them and Leia had decided that her brother and her husband needed a day of male bonding. She had kicked Han out of the apartment they owned bright and early. Mara Jade, also in on the plan, had also booted Luke from being able to stay in their home.

Han and Luke had met at the diner for breakfast and simultaneously received a text stating they were not allowed to return home until nightfall. Nightfall on Coruscant currently didn't happen until 10pm standard time. So both men stood in the middle of the park looking around. They were both dressed in civilian clothes, although both had weapons on them at all times.

"So now what?" Han said shading his eyes from the sun.

"We're in a park. So let's act like it." Luke replied smiling.

Han looked at him. "You mean like go on the swings?"

Luke smiled. "Why not." He said and walked off towards the swings.

"Wait, Luke!" Han sprinted off after his brother-in-law and caught up with him shortly after. "You can't be serious, there are people around."

"And none of them are paying any attention to us."

Luke walked to the nearest swing and sat down. He pushed back and lifted his feet. The swing carried him forward right passed Han. Han stood there in a mixture of sheer terror and amazement. The swing brought Luke back.

"Come on!"

"No."

"Chicken!"

"Am not."

"Are too" Luke said as he passed and stuck his tongue out. "Bet you can't swing as high as I can!"

Han blanched. He never backed away from a bet. Luke knew just how to get to him.

"You're on, Kid, what's the wager?"

"Whoever wins, buys all the food for the other one today."

Han had begun to swing back and forth.

"Not good enough."

"Ok then, what do you have in mind."

"Whoever wins has to do whatever the other person says no matter how childish, embarrassing, or scary."

Luke thought for a moment. "Deal."

"And you can't use the force to help you win."

"Hadn't even thought of it." Luke said. "I don't cheat, unlike some smuggler I know."

"Oh now it's on!"

The two kept swinging back and forth. Han was able to catch up to Luke's height and the two laughed as the wind rushed around them.

Han soon realized this was harder than kids made it look. His legs were beginning to stiffen and ache as he kept them straight out in front.

Luke noticed the height reduction from Han's swing and turned to look at Han.

"What's the matter, too old?"

"Actually yes." Han replied with a laugh.

Luke wanted to see how far Han would push his own bet if he won, so he pushed a small amount of force energy to Han.

"Wait, I'm getting a second wind." Han chirped. "I'll beat you yet, Jedi."

Luke smiled to himself. This was going to be an interesting day. He purposely hit his foot to the soft dirt to slow himself down. Time for the theatrics to begin.

"Ow, dammit!"

Han glanced down. "What's the matter?"

"Hit my foot. Looks like you win Han."

Han began to slow his swing and soon stopped next to Luke who was making a big deal over nothing, literally. Han got up and walked over to Luke who was rubbing his hurt foot.

"You ok?"

"I will be. I just smacked the ground with it."

"Ouch." He bent down in front of Luke. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." Luke stood up from the swing and took a step forward. He faked a limp and Han moved to steady him.

"Luke, should you get that looked at?"

"And ruin our day? I think not."

"We can forget the bet. I didn't think you'd get hurt."

"No Han, a bets a bet. Just don't make me run or climb trees."

Han smiled. "OK, well first order of business…"

Luke actually found himself slightly nervous.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you."

Luke snorted. "Han…"

"A bets a bet, Luke."

Luke just smiled. "Ok."

Han bent forward and Luke climbed on his back piggyback style. Han straightened up and hoisted Luke up a bit more.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Luke replied.

Han began walking along the path that would take them back to the plaza. He smiled to himself knowing that Luke couldn't see him as he wondered how far he could push Luke with this bet. The piggyback ride was nothing compared to what Han was thinking of doing. Oh this was going to be fun.

Luke smirked, Han's thoughts were invading his mind faster than he could block them and he was getting pictures of what Han was planning. Most made him smile, however that last one made him cringe slightly. He hoped darkness fell before that one could be brought into play.

They walked into the plaza and people looked at them. Han continued to walk and Luke just smiled at people as they went by. Occasionally he would say 'hurt foot' to people who looked. Some nodded, others smiled.

Han stopped for a moment.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I could use food."

"Great I know a place we can go too."

"Ok, you lead." Luke said with a laugh.

Han walked them through the plaza and out to a landing dock. He flagged down a cab and waited for it to land. Luke slid off Han's back and got into the vehicle. Han got in behind him and whispered something to the driver. Luke didn't hear it and now that he had his blockers firmly in place in his mind, he didn't hear anything.

The vehicle left the dock and moved up into the line of floating traffic. They flew past buildings and over homes. Several times changing heights and heading lower into the clouds of Corrasant and down towards the permanent darker depths of the planet. Soon after the cab pulled up to another dock. Han swiped his credit card reader through the slot and got out. Luke followed and stood there, looking around. A sign caught his eye. 'Sin and Sushi: an interactive dining experience.' He looked to Han.

"Is this where we're going?"

"Yep. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Han and Luke walked down from the dock and onto the sky bridge that would take them to the restaurant.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes, it's quite the interesting place."

"I'll bet."

"Don't do that again, we already have this bet running."

Luke smiled at his friend.

They walked up to the door and Han opened it. Luke walked in followed by Han. Han walked up to the hostess stand and waited. Moments later a woman walked over.

"Welcome to Sin and Sushi, how many in your party?"

"Two."

She picked up two menus and led them inside. They walked to a table, which looked like it was inside a pod and sat down. The hostess stood in front of the table.

"Our specials today are listed on the table display. Once you have ordered hit the button to begin your interactive dining experience. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Han responded for both men. "Two glasses of Corellian Mint Ale."

"Very good." She replied and walked away.

Luke looked over the menu. "Everything looks good. What do you recommend?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Next order from the bet. You'll eat what I order for you."

Luke found himself blushing. "OK, just remember my allergies."

Han smiled. "Of course."

A waiter walked over with two glasses and placed them down in front of the two men.

"Are you ready to order?"

Han looked up. "Yes, we'll have special #4, one order of Happy Bagels, and the rebel sushi boat."

"Very good sir." The waiter said. He turned around and left, shutting the curtains and the pod behind him.

Luke turned a sideways glance towards Han.

"Happy Bagels?"

"Yep."

"Should I even ask?"

"Nope."

"Enough said."

Luke could hear people at other tables laughing and having their own good time.

Han brought him back by asking if he was ready to begin.

"What?"

"Shall we begin this?" He said with his hand over the button.

"I guess. What do we do?"

Han smiled and said "this." As he pressed the button and the lights dropped them into darkness.

After a moment small lights began to dance around them. Shifting left, right all around them.

Moments later a small rumble came from in front of them. Luke could smell food, although he wasn't able to place what the scent went to.

The lights went off around them leaving them again in darkness.

The lights lifted a moment later and they stared at several plates of food and two bottles of ale.

Han selected a piece of meat from the tray with his chopsticks; he dipped the meat into one of the sauces and ate it.

"Oh this is good." He said on purpose.

"Save some for me." Luke said with a laugh. "I'm drooling here." Luke's senses tingled. He could almost taste the food before it touched his lips. "What is that? It's delicious."

'I'm not sure you'd want to know."

"Han, what did I eat?"

Han leaned over and whispered to Luke. Luke's eyes widened and he went slightly pale.

"That's impossible; no way…is that disgusting…Han!"

"Oh hush." Han said.

"What?"

"The pod puts on a light show between courses. Don't worry. There are pillows behind you to be more comfortable watching them. There should be music this time."

Luke eased himself into a reclined position, and felt pillows cradle him. He relaxed and watched the streaks of light dance across the pod

Han heard the intake of breath.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, this is just so cool. The music is in my head"

"That's the pod."

"What?"

Luke surrendered into the pillows, and felt warmth around him. His mind so overwhelmed by the attack on his senses, that he almost lost consciousness.

"Its good, isn't it?"

A release of air was his reply. Han smiled

The familiar rumble filled the pod and the music and lights disappeared. The lights came up and another dish of food was in front of them.

Han smiled. "Happy Bagels. In a sushi sort of way. Salmon, Cream Cheese and Scallion Onions."

"Sounds good." Luke said pulling his chopsticks from the napkin. "I haven't eaten with these things in a long time."

"Still remember how to use them."

Luke grinned. "I could have you feed me if I forget."

"Don't push it Skywalker." Han said with a grin as he picked up a piece with his chopsticks.

The happy bagels were happily eaten and the rest of the main was spent laughing and talking nonsense to each other. Han paid the bill and they got up to leave.

"So where to next, O bet winner." Luke asked as they stepped out in the sunshine.

Han looked at Luke and shrugged his shoulders. "I have a place in mind, but you'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, OK." Luke replied.

The cab pulled up and they got in. Han spoke to the driver and the cab pulled into the traffic lane. Luke watched the buildings go by as the cab moved along and began to notice that they were leaving the inner city of Coruscant. He knew outside of the city was the more touristy area of the planet. There were hotels, theme parks and movie theatres. Not to mention the shopping areas. Luke looked over to Han and Han grinned back at him.

The cab began its decent to the lower travel lanes and Luke suddenly had a realization of where they were going. He leaned over to Han.

"Are you going to have me teach you to use a lightsaber?"

Han's eyes widened. "Did you read.."

"No, I know where we are. Besides you know I don't do that."

"But you can."

"Yes, But I don't. I can only read surface thoughts, you know that."

Han smiled. "OK, well, the place is close by, but that's all I'm saying."

The cab descended lower and pulled up to platform. Han paid the fare and got out. Luke looked around from above and tried to figure out where he was being dragged to now. Han began walking and Luke followed along. After all, a bet was a bet.

Han continued to walk along the row of buildings. He really didn't know where he was going. He had an idea, but in true Solo style, he was flying by the seat of his pants. His thoughts ran wild. He would like to know how to use a light saber, which could be handy in a fight. He knew he'd never be as good as Luke, but…

Han stopped short and turned around. Luke stopped in place and looked at him.

"OK, next order of business."

"OK."

"I want you to teach me how to use a lightsaber."

Luke almost burst out laughing. "Sure." He replied. "Let's go."

They backtracked a few blocks to the saber academy. Luke's saber academy. As it was a day off, the academy was closed to students. Those holding Jedi rank or higher could go in at any time to practice and train. Luke walked to the door and placed his palm on the flashing grid. A beep and a green light flashing opened a small portal. Luke looked straight at it.

Han watched as a light scanned Luke's eye. A computer voice spoke.

'Skywalker, Luke. Master. Entry accepted.'

The outer door slid open and Luke walked into the darkness. Han followed along. He had been to the Jedi academy many times since Luke started it backup, but he had never come to the Saber academy.

Luke led them down a series of hallways and into a small room. The lights came on automatically as he entered.

"Get yourself a sparring outfit over there. You can change and put your things in the locker. It's a voice activated password."

"OK."

"Han, no blasters on the sparring floor."

"I know."

Luke smiled and disappeared behind another door.

Han walked into the small room and looked at the outfits hanging. He pulled the one down that had his size and then went to change.

Luke had his own room. Being the master and the founder of the school, he was allowed a few luxuries. He changed quickly and headed out to the sparring room. Luke pulled to practice sabers from the alcoves and checked the power levels to make sure there was no chance of injury. Han would be like a child and most likely hit himself with the blade.

Han stepped out of the room and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Look at me, I'm a Jedi knight!"

"Not yet your not, _padawan_." Luke's amused voice echoed from the doorway.

Luke leaned against the door, dressed in the same outfit.

Han was surprised. "Don't you get a special sparring outfit as the master?"

Luke smiled. "You'd think, wouldn't you? I usually wear my regular clothes."

Han smiled. "These are pretty comfy."

Han looked again in the mirror; the outfit reminded him of a samurai's. The pants were tightly fitted from the ankles up over the calf, flaring at the knees. The sleeveless tunic had a high mandarin collar and crossed over itself. It was tied in place with a sash like belt. Arm protectors covered the forearms. Han noticed the outfit to be reminiscent of the brown outfit Luke wore when they first met, with a few changes.

"Yes they are and durable. They have built in protective fibers, just in case someone hits themselves or others with a saber. I wouldn't want the students getting all cut up. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Han said and walked towards Luke.

Luke walked them out to the main floor area. Above them a viewing balcony was set up. As the school was closed, the balcony was empty. Luke picked up the practice sabers and handed one to Han. He stepped back as Han turned the hilt over in his hand.

Luke ignited his blade, the familiar hiss of the start up causing Han to look

up. Luke motioned the blade around and brought it down in front of him to the at rest position.

"First you have to turn it on, Han."

Han blinked and his head cleared "Oh right."

He pressed the switch on the side and the saber flashed to life. He could feel the weight in his palm and carefully he moved the blade in slow arcs.

Luke moved around him and stood slightly to one side. He moved in to correct the hold Han had on the hilt and to straighten Han's stance.

"You don't have to clutch the hilt like a blaster. Relax your hand slightly."

"K."

"Stand how you happen to be comfortable. Unlike swordplay, you don't have a required stance."

"K."

"Ready?"

"K."

"Han?"

"K…what?"

Luke laughed and moved next to Han. "First thing to remember, this blade will slice and cauterize anything it touches. He held up his right hand and opened the flap on the prosthetic that hid the gears. "Case in point."

Han looked at the gears moving within the wrist. He realized he had never seen Luke's false hand. He grimaced slightly. Luke closed the panel and pulled the skin back over it."

"Second, it is not a toy."

Han smiled. "I'm not a kid, kid."

"I know, but all the lessons are instilled in me and that's how I teach."

"OK, teacher."

Luke smiled again. He moved forward past Han and turned around when he was a few feet away from his friend. "Come at me."

Han looked up. Luke's saber was off and he was standing in a relaxed pose. "Come at you?" He asked.

"Yes, come at me. I won't hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Ok, you asked for it." Han said as he backed up to the white line on the outside of the mat. He shifted his foot and lifted the lightsaber over his head. He tried to move but found himself stuck on one foot leaning slightly forward.

"You just cut off one of your feet." Luke said from across the mat, his hand turned out towards Han. 'Didn't you feel it hit your foot? The practice sabers leave a blue mark when they hit."

Han looked at his foot, a speck of blue marked the side of his boot.

"Always lift the saber to the side if you are moving. You only do an overhead attack when you're in place. Try it again." Luke said lowering his hand.

Han felt the force cushion leave and he stepped forward, Lightsaber to his right side. He yelled out as he ran towards Luke, gaining speed and moving closer

Luke stood watching Han come towards him, his saber still down and off. Silently Luke was counting the number of yards Han had left to reach him. The mat was 100 yards long and Han was at the 40 mark. Not only was Luke's blade off, but the stance he held showed no aggression or fear.

Han drew closer. Luke continued to wait; 50 yards, 60 yards, 70 yards. Luke lifted the saber up but still didn't ignite it. 80 yards, 90 yards, 95 yards. Luke stepped forward and ignited the blade as Hans blade came to slice down. Luke spun and caught Han's lightsaber with his own. He pushed back into Han using Han's forward motion to throw him over Luke's back and down onto the floor in front of him. Luke pulled the saber forward and had the end pointing at Hans's throat before Han even knew what happened.

Han looked up to see the upside down face of Luke looking at him. "Why are you upside down?"

"I'm not, you are." Luke replied, his hair hanging around his face.

"What happened?"

"I stopped you."

"I don't even remember. Man, you're fast."

Luke smiled and shifted to extend his hand to his friend. Han took hold and Luke helped him up. "Go again?"

"Yeah. I want to try that again."

Luke smiled knowing this was going to be interesting.

Over the next few hours, Han repeatedly found himself on the floor. He was sweating and heaving. Luke on the other hand, hadn't broken a sweat or was out of breath. Han wasn't done yet. He had a plan. He would best Luke in the ring…square, even if he had to play things his way. He watched carefully as they circled each other. Blades on and humming.

Luke's eyes sparkled as he was in his element. He had only used the force to protect Han. He watched the Corrillians eyes as they narrowed in concentration. He knew how Han's mind worked and he knew Han was planning his move.

Luke moved first. Stepping out of the circle and moving towards Han. Han stepped forward and the blades met in the middle. Luke parried and Han blocked. Han brought his blade down in an effort to cut Luke down, but was blocked by the master's blade. The two continued the match; Han's abilities coming up nicely even without the force. Luke was playing it down for Han. Even Han knew Luke could've taken his head off at any moment.

Han noticed something in Luke's stance. He decided to do the same formation again to see if he was right. The same stance came and Han went for it. Luke's blade came down to force Han's blade back and both stopped in mid strike. Han looked to Luke.

Luke smiled "You're doing great Han, but you won't win."

Han grinned. "Oh won't I?

"No."

"We'll see." Han grunted and then moved. "An opening!"

Han pushed his blade up, moving Luke slightly off balance. He then crouched down below Luke's blade and swept his feet out from under him.

Luke went down with a rushed release of air, landing flat on his back, his lightsaber shutting down the moment it left his hand.

"Ha ha!" Han yelled. He stood up and walked over to Luke, who was currently staring into the ceiling. Han leaned over the kid and looked at him. "Now you're on the floor."

Luke smiled between breaths. "I have to give you that one. That was awesome. What a way to think on your feet. Bravo."

Han smiled.

"But you forgot one thing."

"What's that, kid." Han said straightening up.

"Two can play at that game." He moved his hand and Han found his legs kicked out from under him by a force blow. He landed heavily beside Luke and huffed.

"No fair." Han said smacking Luke's leg.

"Ouch." Luke replied deadpan. He pulled himself up onto his elbows and looked at Han. "Call it a day?"

"It's a day."

Luke moved to his side and then hauled himself up into a sitting position. He then stood up and extended his hand to Han. Han accepted the hand and Luke helped to pull him to his feet. Luke looked the other way and extended his hand to the fallen lightsaber. The hilt rocked on the floor and then jumped to Luke's hand. He then took Han's saber and placed both back into the alcove. They walked together towards the changing rooms.

"Fresher is on the far side. There're towels and robes there."

Han smiled. "Are you saying I stink?"

"At lightsaber fights or bodily stench?" Luke joked.

"Hey!" Han yelped, un-offended.

Luke opened the door to his room and Han walked off to the fresher.

"I don't stink." Han said in a whisper.

'Yeah you do.' Luke's voice spoke in his head. 'But I love you anyway.'

Han smiled and turned the water on.

Once dressed back in civilian clothes, Luke waited by the main entry for Han. He spent a few moments looking at the time keeper on the wall, and realized they still had several hours before they could go home. Luke wondered what else Han had in store for the day. He had to admit the day had been interesting and fun so far. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a day off like this.

Han stepped from the changing room and placed the used sparring outfit in the cleansing shoot. He checked the room to make sure he hadn't left anything behind and walked out.

Luke pushed off the doorframe as his friend and Brother-in-law walked towards him. He could see that Han was having slight trouble walking.

"You ok?"

Han looked up. "Fine, never better."

"You're limping."

"I'll be ok. Thanks for the training session. I will never tell you the lightsaber is hokey again."

"I appreciate that." Luke smiled. "So what next?"

Han looked at Luke and then to the time keeper. "Somewhere we can sit down."

Luke laughed "Agreed."

Han and Luke walked at a casual pace back towards the cab stand platform. Luke keeping a watch over Han to make sure he was ok. He pushed a small amount of force energy to help support Han as he walked.

They passed several hotels and restaurants on the way. People in windows looked at them and a few recognized the two men. Luke nonchalantly would push thoughts at them so they left them alone. Luke didn't really want to be surrounded by fans today and he knew Han wasn't in the mood for that either. People would walk towards them and then not recognize who they were looking at. It wasn't a fair thing to do, but in Luke's mind it was a necessary move given the circumstances.

They reached the cab area and waited for a vehicle to pull up. Luke helped Han in the cab and climbed in after.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Han looked at Luke and then to the driver. "Coruscant Grand"

"Yes, Sir." The driver said and pulled away.

Luke turned wide eyes to Han. "Han, the Coruscant Grand? That's only the largest resort and gaming place on the planet."

"Yep, and the next stop on our whirlwind day."

Luke sighed and settled back against the seat. "One thing for certain, when this day is over, we will sleep well tonight."

Han merely shifted his eyes to look at Luke and nodded his agreement. Luke looked back out of the window and pondered if Han was OK. He momentarily thought about reading but decided against it. If Han wanted to continue the day, who was he to say no.

The ride to the Coruscant Grand took about a half hour. They pulled up to the main entrance and Han once again paid for the fare. Luke looked around the elegant driveway and noticed the painted ceiling. Looking further along the line, he stopped and his mouth dropped.

Han looked to Luke after the cab left and saw his expression.

"What's up?" He asked.

Luke didn't speak, he just gestured to look up at the ceiling. Han looked up and his eyes widened. There painted onto one of the hollows of the roof, was a painted scene depicting the final battle between Luke, Vader and Palpatine. In the image, Luke and Vader stood back to back, green and red blades respectively ignited and held in position. Palpatine was painted with his signature lightning streaming from his fingers. The force lightning drawn to the blades where it was deflected harmlessly away from the Jedi and his father.

"Wow!" Han said, all other words leaving his mind.

Luke sighed. "If only it had been like that."

Luke had never spoken of what happened on the Death Star. Han like the others had seen him return to the Ewok village with a smile on his face and a hug for each person. He did remember that the outer part of Luke's clothes was missing, but never gave much thought to it. If he had told Leia, she never mentioned it.

"What?"

Luke looked to Han and exhaled. "Lets go inside, I'll tell you all about it."

The two walked passed tourists who were snapping pictures and pointing to the painted ceiling. No one noticed the Jedi in the picture was walking past them.

They walked into the lobby and past the busy check in desk. There were several restaurants and Luke headed to the one with the darkest lighting. It was free seating and Luke led them to a corner booth. The lamp on the table flickered and highlighted Han and Luke's features.

The server droid moved to the table and they placed an order for drinks. The droid moved away and Luke found himself looking down at his hands, his false hand in particular.

Han noticed the change of mood in Luke and tried to bring him out of it.

"So this is some place, isn't it?"

"I didn't defeat the Emperor." Luke said quietly.

Han stopped. "What?"

Luke looked up. "I didn't defeat the Emperor. That image is a rouse…"

Han said nothing. He looked to the younger man.

Luke continued. "…Palpatine egged Vader on through the fight. Taunting me with words and taking any hope I held away. Vader forced me to hide from him in the bottom of the throne room. I tried to hide my thoughts and feelings, my feelings for you and Leia, for everything I held dear, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough."

"Luke."

"Vader figured he could get Leia to turn if I refused. I came out of hiding and forced him back with my saber. My anger overwhelmed me so quickly I didn't know what I was doing; I just knew I had to protect Leia and my friends. I pushed Vader back and did the same thing he did to me in cloud city."

"Hey, Luke, it wasn't your fault." Han said quietly, reaching out to touch Luke's shoulder.

The server droid brought the drinks and Luke took a long drink. He cradled the drink in his hands and continued. "I sliced off his hand and watched my father beg for mercy. It was only when Palpatine walked the stairs and congratulated me, did I return to my senses and realize I was becoming the one thing I hated. I looked him in the eye and told him he had failed. That I was a Jedi like my father before me, and then it happened."

"What happened?" Han asked.

"Palpatine shot me with force lightning. The pain was viscous; every fiber of my being was in agony. I pleaded with my father to help me. Reached out my hand to him…" Luke's shoulders slumped. "I begged him to help me."

"Did he?"

Luke looked up. Han saw tears in his eyes. "Yes, he used the last of his strength to hoist the Emperor over his head and throw him into the reactor cavern. The force lightning impacting him as he carried him to the edge."

Han looked at the table as if the wood grain was interesting.

"I wanted to rescue him, to bring him back to the light side of the force. I half carried, half dragged him to the shuttle. He died right in front of me."

"Did he turn?"

"Yes, he told me I was right about him. He asked me to tell Leia that I was right."

Han moved around the table and put his arm around Luke. Luke leaned into Han and Han thought he heard a sob.

"You did nothing wrong, kid. No one could stand up to the Emperor. You were strong, you turned your father back before he passed and that is the important thing. You finished your goal. You're a Jedi. You're bringing the Jedi back. Your dad would have been so proud of you."

Luke shrugged.

"I can't do half the things you can. You just proved that I know nothing about the force and lightsabers, by repeatedly kicking my ass."

Luke smiled.

"You are an amazing person, and don't ever forget that, or I'll have Leia come after you."

Luke laughed at that comment. "She would too."

Han smiled at his friend. "Better now?"

"Yeah, I just hate the overdone factually incorrect misrepresentations that show up."

"People are going to always bend the truth, you know that."

"Yes, but I don't have to like it."

Han drank from his glass and contemplated his next request. The day was beginning to wind down and Han wanted this day to be memorable for a long time. Within the grounds of the Grand, were shops, restaurants, gaming, arcades and more. Han decided one the one thing that would keep them connected throughout their lives and shared by no one else.

Han brought his glass to the table and looked to Luke.

"Next order of Business…"

Luke put his glass down and smiled. "Go on."

"Tattoos."

"Tattoos?" Luke replied.

"Coruscants best tattoo artist has a shop here. I know him and he owes me a favor. Time to make good on it. We are going to get tattooed."

Luke was shaking his head. But Han reminded him of the bet.

"I know, but is this something you really want to do? It will be with you for a long time."

"I know."

Luke shrugged "Ok, it's your bet. Just no flowers or smiley faces, and I get to pick where mine goes."

"Ok, you can pick." Han said as he ran his card through the slider to pay. "Lets go."

Luke got up from the table with renewed energy. They walked through the large hall and out towards the covered mall area. Luke was wondering what Han had in mind for the tattoo's.

Han turned down a corridor and continued to walk. Soon they came to a large black glass door. The window had a small flashing sign and a few stickers on the door. Han pressed the button and the door slid open revealing a brightly lit storefront. Han had no sooner stepped through when a large man called to him.

"Han Solo as I live and breathe. How are you?"

Han moved to embrace the man as he came around the desk. "Clem! How the hell are you?"

"I'm well, Han. How's the trade?"

"I'm no longer in the trade, my friend. Working for the Jedi Order and the Alliance."

"Still with that nice piece of tail you hooked up with?"

Han blushed and Luke grinned. "I'm married to Leia, and this is her brother Luke."

"Oh!" Clem blushed a few shades of red, when the realization of who was in his shop dawned on him. "Wait, this is Luke Skywalker!"

"Yes." Han said

"He's Leia Organa's Brother?"

"Yes."

"So what can I do for you on this fine day?"

"We want tattoos"

"Take your pick, anything you want, on the house. I'll personally do them.

Han was already moving from picture frame to picture frame, studying the various pictures. Luke smiled as he walked around. Most of the designs were just too out there for him. He thought about a design that could incorporate what he was. He thought that maybe they should get a blaster and a lightsaber together.

"Luke, Come here." Han yelled from across the room.

Luke walked over to see what Han was looking at.

"What do ya think?" Han said pointing to a particular image.

Luke looked up and almost laughed. Han pointed to an image of the Millennium Falcon and an X-wing fighter suspiciously numbered red five flying over what looked like the death star.

"That's the one." Luke said smiling.

Han turned toward the counter. "Clem! We know what we want."

Clem walked over two where they stood. Han pointed up to the image and Clem smiled. "Do you want anything changed on the image? We can remove or add items."

Han looked to Luke. "Any changes?"

Luke thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps shrink the image a bit."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

Clem smiled. "No problem. Go into room 4, I'll be there in a minute."

Han and Luke walked towards the back of the store. Han opened the curtain to the room and stepped inside. Luke followed behind, letting the curtain drop behind him. The room was large, with a work area on one side and a couch on the other.

The curtain separated and Clem walked in. He carried several bottles with him and other items for the work ahead. He placed the bottles down on the small table by the sofa and then moved to the work area.

"So who's first?" Clem asked.

Han stood up. "I'll go first."

Clem pulled out a paper and scribbled info onto it. He then turned it to Han and Han signed the form.

"Where do you want the image?"

Han looked to Luke. Luke pointed to his own left shoulder and Han nodded. "Left shoulder."

Clem looked at them. "Both in the same place?"

Luke nodded.

Han moved to the work area and unbuttoned his shirt. He then pulled his shirt off the left shoulder and sat down. Clem rolled the shirt and taped it back. He then cleansed and shaved the area. Picking up the stencil, he placed it against Han's back. Moments later he removed the paper and the black lines of the stencil remained.

Clem handed Han a mirror. "Is the placing was good?"

Han looked in the mirrors. "Perfect."

"OK. Lets get started."

Han sat back down and Clem turned the machinery on. The buzz of the needle took over the noise of the room as He went to work. Han didn't flinch. Instead he looked to Luke who was sitting on the sofa.

"How you doing, Kid?" Han asked. "Are you scared?"

Luke laughed. "Scared? No. I've been hit with force lightning, nothing can be as painful as that."

Clem stopped working and looked to Luke. "So that image on the driveway overhang is real then. The one with the Emperor and Vader?"

Luke looked to Clem and Han. Han gave a slight nod.

"Yes, it is."

"What was it like, battling the Emperor?"

"Tiring." Luke replied.

"That's cool." Clem said, dropping the subject as he went back to work.

Han smiled at Luke and Luke returned the smile.

The tattoo for Han took a few hours, but was soon finished. He looked at the design before Clem covered it with a gauze pad and taped it down. Han stood up from the chair and stretched. He pulled his shirt back on.

'Your turn."

Luke stood up and moved to sign his own form. He was thankful he wore a button down shirt. He dropped the shirt from his shoulder and heard a collective gasp. He knew on his back were a few scars from past battles, but he didn't think too much of them. He glanced over his shoulder.

"What?"

Han spoke first "Where is that from?"

Luke glanced in the mirror. "Cloud City. Vader was throwing things at me and then I got to fly out a window. Will the tattoo fit there?"

Clem smiled. "Yeah, we can fit it. You have any more cool injuries?"

Han laughed outright. "Show him."

Luke pulled the sleeve back from his false hand. He pulled the flap back and held up his wrist. "Not sure how cool it is, but here, complements of Vader."

"Damn!" Clem said reaching out to pull Luke's arm to him. "That's awesome…well, not so much that you lost your hand, but wow, technology. Do you still get ghost pain? Do you have to oil the gears? Can you…" he stopped realizing that the question on his lips was too personal.

Luke closed the flap on his wrist and pulled the cover back over it. "Yes, I still get ghost pains now and then. No, I don't have to oil the gears, and my wife says the hand works just fine."

Han burst out laughing. "Clem, you haven't changed one bit, still the pervert you always were."

"Hey, curiosity man. Can't fault a guy for being curious."

Luke sat down in the chair and Clem went to work. A while later, Clem finished the final part and gave Luke the mirror. Luke looked at the tattoo and smiled. Clem placed the gauze cover over it and taped it down. Luke pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it.

"Keep it covered for 24 hours. Try to keep it dry."

"What do we owe you, Clem?" Han asked.

Clem shook his head. "On the house, my friends. Your money is no good here."

Luke was concerned. "Are you sure?"

"After all the stuff Han's done for me over the years, I owe him so much. He or his friends will never pay for tats while I'm owner."

Han slapped his friend on the back. "Stop it, your making me blush."

Clem stood up to embrace Han, careful to avoid the tattoo. "Get outta here, you pirate."

He then moved to do the same to Luke. "Pleasure to meet you Luke. Come back anytime."

Luke looked at the time keeper on the wall. It was getting late. He motioned to Han who nodded. They said goodbye and left the shop. They walked back to the lobby and out towards the driveway platform.

Outside the wind was howling and the rain was falling in buckets. The valet droid advised that no vehicles were able to drive in and they would have to wait for the weather to pass. Lightning crackled overhead and thunder rolled quickly after.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Luke said.

"Yeah, this storm doesn't look like its going to pass too quickly either."

"Let's call the girls and tell them we're here for the night."

"The night?" Han asked

"Where else are we going to go?"

"True, I should see if they have any rooms available. Han turned on his heel and headed back into the hotel lobby. Luke followed and pulled out his comlink. He pushed a button to call Mara. She responded quickly.

"Mara, its Luke."

"Hi. You having fun?"

"Yeah, it's been a fun day. We are stuck over at the Coruscant Grand in the storm, and I don't think we'll be getting back tonight."

"I'm not surprised, the storm is bad here too. Have you called Leia yet?"

"No, Han's checking to see if there are any rooms available. We'll stay here tonight and come back in the morning."

"I'll call Leia and pass the info. Do you have credits on your card?"

"Yes, I have enough to cover the room and food."

"Ok, call if you need anything."

"Will do. Love you Mara."

"Love you too."

Luke clicked the com off and looked for Han. He was up at the counter talking with the clerk. Luke walked forward and stood next to Han. The clerk was talking.

"We have a room on the west tower. It's a suite."

"How much?"

"500 credits"

Luke spoke next. "Any chance of discount due to being stranded?"

"I can reduce the rate by 20%. It would bring the rate down to 400 credits."

Han turned to Luke. "It's still a bit steep."

"I can pay for this Han; you've already spent a lot today."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Luke pulled his credit card from his pocket and handed the card to the clerk. She ran the card through and her eyes widened.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." She said and hurried away.

Luke watched her go. "Wonder what that's all about?"

Moments later the clerk returned with a manager in tow. He looked to Luke and to Han. His smile grew and he moved to open a door in the desk wall.

"Master Skywalker, General Solo, right this way please."

Luke and Han walked through and were lead to an office. The clerk returned the card to Luke and smiled.

The manager moved around the desk. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Moz Wright, manager of the Grand. It is a pleasure to have you in my Hotel. I understand you have been stranded due to the weather."

"Yes." Luke replied. "We are trying to get a room for the night."

"My clerk brought you to my attention. I would like to give you a room for the night, free of charge. Your card has not been charged."

"Thank you, Mr. Wright."

"I will personally show you to your room. One moment while I get the keys."

Moz left and Han heard Luke exhale loudly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Luke replied.

"You sure?" Han pushed.

"I'll tell you once we are in the room."

Moz returned to the room and stood to show them out. Han and Luke followed him out through another room and to a separate set of elevators. They rode the elevator up to the 23rd floor and then stepped out into a lobby area. The manager walked to the door and opened it. He stepped aside and allowed them to enter, giving the key to Luke as he passed.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Have a great stay." Moz said as he closed the door

Han walked around the spacious suite. "This place is nice." He said as he walked further into the rooms. "Force! We have a hot tub… oh man, this is amazing…oh crap, Luke!"

Luke walked in the direction of the voice. Han was standing in the bedroom. The bedroom that only had one bed. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

Han looked to him. "Ok, what's the matter? And I want the truth this time."

Luke sat on the edge of the bed. "Sometimes I get a little tired of the 'Oo its Luke Skywalker' act. While it's great to get free stuff, I hate the hype. I'm not special."

Han followed suit and sat on the bed. "I understand that. I can see it makes you uncomfortable. But don't worry about it. You are you and under no obligation to conform to anyone's hype."

Luke fell backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He began to laugh.

"Han, look at this."

Han laid back and looked up into the large mirrored ceiling.

"Great, Just great."

"It's definitely a suite," Luke smirked. "The honeymoon suite."

"Great we can watch ourselves scratching all night."

Luke sighed and rolled over onto his side. He glanced over at Han who was looking at him. "My back aches."

"Ah. So what now?"

"I could use a nap." Luke said.

"Nap time it is." Han announced. He looked to Luke whose eyes were already closed. Han stood up and pulled a blanket from the nearby chair. He draped it over Luke. He then kicked off his boots and climbed back onto the bed. Minutes later he too was asleep.

Luke awoke to complete darkness, his head resting on a pillow and an arm resting gently over him. He thought for a moment and remembered where he was. He was at the Grand Hotel and he was in bed with Han. HAN!

Luke sat up quickly, the covers falling away. He didn't feel cold, just sleepy. His eyes adjusted to the dark and a flash of lightning allowed him to see that he was dressed. He looked over to where Han lay, sound asleep. Han was also dressed. The clock on the table read 1030 hours and he realized they had fallen asleep as soon as they got into the room.

His stomach growled. They hadn't eaten since lunch and his hunger decided to remind him that it still existed. He contemplated the options. He thought about ordering room service or going down to the restaurants. He thought he should have Han's opinion. Luke slid off the bed and walked towards the window. He looked out over the area as the rain fell. He found himself thinking of Mara and what she was doing at that moment. He looked around the room. The large holoscreen in the corner called to him and he walked over to turn the projector on. With the sound down, he went down the lists of channels. He had never really had an interest in the holoscreen. His family didn't own one and he didn't follow news until he joined the rebellion.

Han shifted on the bed and Luke leaned to see if Han woke up. A moment later, Han sat up on the bed.

"Luke?"

"I'm over here by the holoscreen."

"What time is it?"

"1045"

"I'm hungry?

"Me too. You want to tempt the restaurants or order room service."

"Room service. I'm not leaving the room."

Luke laughed. "What do you want?"

"I don't care, you can order." Han said from the other room.

Luke used the force to pull the menu to him. He flipped the pages and picked up the com link by the chair.

"Good evening, this is room 2301. We'd like to place an order…Grand platter, yes, no mushrooms. Two corrillian ale's. Comes with it? Ok salad, dressing on the side. 20 minutes, sounds great. Thank you,"

He placed the phone down and spoke loudly to Han. "20 minutes"

"Sounds great." Came the reply. "Wake me up when it gets here."

"Don't go back to sleep."

"Aw come on."

Luke walked into the bedroom. "Get up. I'm not waking your sorry ass up when the food arrives."

Han pouted, actually pouted. "But I won the bet." He said with a laugh.

Luke smiled. "That ended at nightfall. All bets are now off."

"Fine, I'll get up." Han said as he moved to get off the bed.

Luke went over to the night stand and turned the light on. Han was a state of dishevel with his hair all over the place. Luke laughed and Han turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Your hair"

Han turned to look in one of the many mirrors. He saw his hair all over the place and tried to flatten it with his hand.

"I don't think that's going to work." Luke said from behind him.

Han huffed and walked into the bathroom.

A knock on the door a short time later signaled the arrival of their food. Luke opened the door and the waiter pushed a cart in. He parked the cart next to the table, turned and went to leave.

"Do you need us to sign anything?"

"No Sir, on the house as per the management."

Luke handed the waiter some money. "Thank you."

The waiter smiled. "Thank you, sir." He said as he left.

Luke closed the door behind the man and looked at the cart. He had only ordered one platter, but the cart was overloaded with much more.

"Han, foods here."

Han came out of the other room. "How much did you order?"

"Not this much. I think the manager has had a hand in this."

"I'm famished, what do we have?"

Luke made a sweeping gesture over the food. "Help yourself."

Luke watched as Han acted like a kid in a candy store, looking under all the covers to see what was available.

"Corellian ale, oh yeah." Han said. "You know what I like."

Han grabbed a plate of food and a bottle of ale and sat down at the table. Luke followed suit and picked some items from the plates. Both ate in relative silence, watching the weather outside.

The food was gone, and the ale finished. Han was drunk and Luke was trying to stop laughing. Although he was not as drunk as Han, he found everything funny.

"You see, this is why I don't drink!" Luke said between laughs.

Han had been telling a story about an adventure with Chewbacca, and Luke had laughed so much, he was hurting. Han continued to talk although half his words were slurred. Luke laughed so hard that he fell over on the sofa which made Han laugh. He sat down besides Luke and looked down at him.

"You know, you look like my wife."

"I should, I'm related to her." Luke replied with a chuckle.

Han leaned close to Luke, and stared at him. "But your eyes are different. She has brown eyes, and yours are blue."

"Good Observation." Luke replied widening his eyes.

Han poked Luke's nose. "Plus your nose is a different shape."

"Ouch. Thanks."

"But I like it. It's cute, like you."

"Oh thank you." Luke said with a huff.

"You have cool powers and she don't. She's boring."

Luke laughed in spite of himself. "Boooorrrriiinnnggg." He said pushing himself back up into a sitting position.

Han moved closer. "Show me the ways of the force, Luke"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Han said invading Luke's personal space.

"Cause your drunk and I can't find my lifesaver."

"Lifesaver?"

"Yes, please. I like the orange ones."

"I think you mean lightsaber."

"The bright flashy thing."

"Yeah. That one."

Han leaned back against the sofa. "We had fun today, right?"

Luke also leaned back, his shoulder against the cushions. "Yeah, we did."

"We should do this again."

"Which part?"

"All of it. 'cept this time you can pay for everything."

"Pfff." Luke replied and laughed.

Han yawned and stretched. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. You wear me out Skywalker."

"Me? Your just getting old, old man."

"Keep it up, kid. Your not too old for a spanking'." Han swiped the air, missing Luke's face by inches.

"Watch it." Luke said pushing Han's hand away and getting up. "I'm going to bed."

Han followed. "Me too."

They walked back in to the bedroom and looked at each other.

"We don't have night clothes." Han said.

Luke was already kicking off his boots and unbuttoning his shirt. "Who cares, not like we don't have the same equipment."

Han considered the thought and shrugged. He got undressed down to his boxers and pulled the covers back. He climbed/fell into the bed and pulled the covers up. Luke climbed in on the other side and winced as he pressed against the fresh tattoo. He rolled onto his other side and pulled the covers over him.

"Night Han."

"Night Luke."

The morning sun broke through the curtains, lighting the room. The quiet of the room was briefly broken as Han snorted in his sleep. Luke stirred and slowly woke up. His breath hitched as his body adjusted to the feeling of strong arms around him and opened his eyes to the blurred vision of suntanned skin. He blinked, and the blurred vision became the well-muscled chest of Han Solo. Luke lifted his head slightly to look at the mirror above them. During the night, the two had met in the middle and well, this. Luke smiled, and settled back into the warmth of the bed.

Han woke up a while later and gently released his hold on Luke. He moved out of the bed and into the bathroom. When he came out, Luke was awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Morning."

"Morning Han."

"Sleep well?"

"Very. You?"

"Excellent."

Luke stepped out of the bed and disappeared in to the bathroom. Han took the opportunity to get dressed and smooth down his hair. Luke stepped out of the bathroom and dressed quickly.

"Do we need to do anything to the room?"

"Nah, that's what the service is for. We just need to give the keys in." Luke replied, pulling on a boot. "I'm going to be so late for classes, but it was so worth it."

Han smiled. "Yeah it was."

"Thanks Han, for everything."

"Anytime, kid." Han said and meant it.

"Lets get outta here."

Luke stood up and hid his saber in the hidden pocket on his leg. They walked to the door and left the room. Once downstairs, the manager met them. They thanked him for the stay and handed the key to him. Moz thanked them and they headed to the door. A cab was waiting and they got inside. Han gave the address and they settled in for the ride home.

As the apartments were mere blocks from each other, they went to the landing platform between then. Luke paid for the cab when they arrived and they hugged good-bye. Luke walked to his building and Han to his. When they reached their respective units, they each felt drawn to turn to see the other. Han flipped his trademark jaunty salute, and Luke returned it across the clouds.

Palms hit door openers, doors slid open, and they disappeared inside.


End file.
